1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to removable data storage tape cartridges for use in tape drives, and in one aspect to a damage-resistant tape cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic tape cartridges are commonly used to store digital information. Some tape cartridges contain a single reel around which is wound a thin magnetic tape. Data can be read from and written to the tape by a tape drive that contains a take-up reel. When the tape cartridge is inserted into the tape drive for reading or writing, an end portion of the tape, referred to herein as a leader, is buckled or coupled to the take-up reel so that rotation of the take-up reel results in movement of the tape from the cartridge reel past a data transducer. The leader is buckled to the tape drive reel by a buckle mechanism, which may include a buckle pin and two buckle clips. Each buckle clip is in contact with or attached to one end of the buckle pin. The pin and clips are precisely positioned and shaped to perform the buckling operation. If the buckle pin or clips are moved or deformed by more than a certain tolerable distance, for example, as a result of a tape cartridge being dropped on a floor, then the buckle mechanism will not function properly, which may result in damage to the tape or tape drive. Experiments have shown that existing tape cartridges are susceptible to deformation of buckle clips when the cartridges are dropped from a height of approximately three feet. Since the buckle clips and buckle pin are located inside the tape cartridge, a user or operator generally will not see the deformation, and will insert the damaged cartridge into the tape drive, unaware of the potential for further damage to the tape or drive.
Inserting a cartridge with bent clips or a bent pin into the tape drive can result in failures such as a swallowed leader, or the tape cartridge being physically lodged into a tape drive. Such failures may render both the cartridge 101 and the drive unusable, and may result in costly repairs and loss of data.
Even if a user does see the deformation, the user may not recognize its significance, and may still insert the damaged cartridge into the drive. It would therefore be desirable to improve the ability of the buckle clips and pin to withstand external forces and impacts without deformation. It would also be desirable to inform the user of deformation that does occur.